Inazuma Eleven (game)
Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン, Inazuma Irebun, "Lightning Eleven") is a role-playing and sports video game for the Nintendo DS developed and published by Level-5 (published by Nintendo in Europe). It is the first installment of the Inazuma Eleven games. ---- Gameplay Story The main character, Endou Mamoru, is a very talented goalkeeper of the Raimon Junior High and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Shuuya moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. There are nearly 1000 playable characters with varying skills that will determine the success of the team. The story is about the 1st season of the Inazuma Eleven series. Match Mode The game is split into two parts: one resembles a RPG, featuring various locations that Endou and his team have to explore in order to get new items, face other players in short casual battles or to advance further in the story. Most of the goals of this part are indicated by a giant purple arrow. The second part is the actual match: using the stylus, the player moves the team around against another team. The player can dodge opponent's attacks, slide tackle to take the ball away, or use a special move available to the characters they recruited. The result of any of his players actions are determined by seven skills, the player's element, and the total number of players participating in an action. Special moves can only be stopped with other moves, meaning that they will always win against basic tactics. Special shots and special saves however play simultaneously, which means that unlike defending the ball they always consume the TP bar and at the beginning are determined by the player's element only. Chapters #'Opening titles' #'Underachievers' #'You like soccer, right?' #'Endou meets Gouenji' #'Sunset over Inazuma' #'Gouenji's kick' #'Teikoku Gakuen Academy arrive' #'An insurmountable lead' #'Sakiyama's shot' #'Death Zone unveiled' #'Endou defeated' #'Endou rebounds!' #'Gouenji joins in!' #'Passes to Gouenji' #'An emotional victory' #'To Teikoku Academy' #'Zeus' threat' #'Kageyama Reiji' #'This is Zeus Stadium' #'The final battle' #'National Champions' #'Closing titles' Video Trivia *The Layton Team, consisting of 5 characters from Professor Layton (another of Level 5's franchise), can be found randomly in the Inabikari Training Center in the original Japanese game. *The European games run in Inazuma Eleven 2's engine. Contents from Inazuma Eleven 1 like character portraits, TP costs are replaced with Inazuma Eleven 2's. **Data for Inazuma Eleven 2 characters, hissatsu techniques, and teams are also in the European games, but are hidden. You can get the techniques by using cheat codes. **The game was released late in the UK because Level 5 wanted to air the anime series before they released the game. Navigation